1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traction enhancing device for use together with a tire of a vehicle to increase traction of the tire during inclement weather. PA1 Motorized vehicles encounter difficulty during inclement weather with respect to traction. More specifically, when road conditions are snowy, icy or slick, a vehicle experiences difficulty with respect to traction. This is particularly true during heavy snow conditions or icy conditions wherein a conventional tire on a vehicle does not produce sufficient traction to propel the vehicle along the roadway. PA1 Snow tire chains have been developed to increase the traction of a vehicle. However, the snow tire chains are relatively cumbersome and extremely difficult to install. It often requires more than one person to install a set of snow chains. Further, it is often necessary to actually elevate a tire above the ground surface in order to properly mount the snow chains on the vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art